


Take Me to The Planet

by lacer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacer/pseuds/lacer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人很需要跟蝙蝠侠狠狠干一场。<br/>蝙蝠侠发现存在一些技术性的问题。<br/>有提及触手，慎入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

布鲁斯.韦恩衔着一片柠檬，闲庭信步穿过停机坪去搭电梯。他注视着倒影中那张无精打采的脸，熟练地眨一眨眼让其间忧虑情绪瞬间消失。短暂的几秒失重连同酸涩感压在他的舌尖上，混杂那些即将成型的讽刺，或是关切。  
“我们说好了，甜心？谁也别来打扰——我是说，蝙蝠侠，世界末日，任何人。”他意兴阑珊地吐掉水果残渣，整理袖口，“我看上去怎么样？”  
他在听到回答之前便甩上门。

 

Take Me to The Planet

 

那些毫无必要的拱门，走廊，壁画深处，哥谭不期而至的访客，他的同事，外星朋友，情人，正无声无息地漂浮在套房的游泳池中。直到布鲁斯脱掉鞋袜，踩上冰凉的地表，氪星人沉没在阴影中那副一丝不挂的身躯才被他察觉。  
“要知道，就算你迫降在我的酒店里，向我寻求帮助，”他摘下袖扣，手表，“我真没想到是这一种，克拉克。”  
回答他的只有水波的激荡声。  
水下那完美的造物向他迫近，布鲁斯等待着，但一只冰冷的手只是伸向他，克拉克珍惜地捧住他的手指，将湿漉漉的鼻梁埋进他的掌心，叹息了一声。  
虽然这实在是……异乎寻常的性感，但尚不能打消他对于整个事态的疑虑。两个小时之前，从宇宙援救中返回的克拉克在孤独堡垒里联系他，“不，我没有在求救，但我们需要谈谈。”超人从南极起飞，布鲁斯.韦恩从晚会开溜，“很遗憾我必须迫降在某个……套房，但这似乎是你的产业？”蝙蝠侠开始绷紧，但超人说服他只是某种无害的星际旅行后遗症，“就像喝醉了酒，B，酒后驾车非常不道德——哦，这房间里有个水池，真可爱。”舒缓神经的水声持续着，布鲁斯打算钻进他今晚的座驾，直到听见一声近乎喃喃自语的呼唤：“天啊……我真需要你。”  
于是他借来了一架直升机。

克拉克是那么的冰冷。  
布鲁斯捧起他的脸，指腹擦过额头，颧骨，那双蓝眼睛一片暗沉，静静地注视着他或者虚无。“你总要说点什么，克拉克。你有点吓到我了。”而克拉克只是无辜侧过脸，更加亲密地磨蹭他的掌心，将他的拇指含在了嘴里。他的——内在倒是非常灼热，布鲁斯心不在焉地想着，任凭自己的手指被又舔又咬，掏出手电筒照射克拉克涣散的虹膜。  
“天啊，布鲁斯。”他的情人装出一副被冒犯的表情，“是宇宙射线把我变丑了，还是你今晚特别疲惫？”克拉克推开他，整副身躯仿佛不受引力影响地划过水面，就那么，故作姿态的游动着，偶尔露出水面的背脊和臀线跟神话里的海妖一样，异常迷人而邪恶。  
布鲁斯把最后一件衣物丢到地上的时候，克拉克终于决定靠岸，他的整个身体都横在布鲁斯曾经觉得缺乏创意的贝壳装饰之间，它们开始在暗淡的灯光下熠熠生辉。“虽然我并不想提醒你，”他笔直地，游向克拉克，伴着一阵频率略高于平时的笑声被有力的双手拉出水面，“你是否希望我先和你讨论某些事项——”  
而克拉克咬住了他的嘴唇。  
准确讲，下唇。他把双手搁在布鲁斯的肩上，毫不客气地用牙齿咬住它好一会儿，充分到布鲁斯已经把手心里饱满的背肌揉捏出了热度，才毫不留恋地放开。布鲁斯弓起身躯，将他们的胸膛紧紧叠在一起，去追逐一个得体的吻和浅色舌尖，但克拉克用他的混账力气把他的头按在颈窝里，结实的臂膀和双腿缠上来，仿佛要将猎物挟裹着拖进海底溺死——倒不是说他对此有很大的意见。他啃咬着自己嘴边的肉体，下巴，喉结，肌肉下蓬勃的血管和突出的锁骨，克拉克坦然地呻吟，更加紧密地缠绕上来，紧紧相贴的胸腹剧烈地颤抖，稍稍有些冰冷而柔软的触感在他的腹部拖曳着……  
……等等，柔软？  
布鲁斯没怎么费力地挣脱开克拉克瞬间脱力的四肢，他的情人只是执着地挽留了一只右手，仍然是又舔又吻，牙齿漫不经心地磨蹭着粗糙的虎口，他那——完美得有如生殖崇拜图腾的性器官正安静地匍匐着，同布鲁斯胯下的景象形成了鲜明对比。  
“……甚至都不到五分钟，克拉克，你——”  
“啊，我确实是想跟你……讨论这件事。”  
克拉克慵懒地伸出手，抹掉溅落在他胸口上的白色浊液（布鲁斯突然对谈话的内容失去了兴趣），他就着注定被浪费掉的氪星基因环住布鲁斯生机勃勃的性器，熟练地套弄了几下，而他自己的那根也自然地开始充血……速度快得超乎常理。氪星常理。  
“我……今天已经射了大概……很多次。孤独堡垒，飞在空中，突然感觉到这个，”克拉克平和地朝己已经完全苏醒的阴茎示意，“我本来想跟你探讨一下，但我听到你的声音，”他那轻浮的神态褪去了，眉眼间绽放出一个纯洁无辜的笑容，“我忘记了一切。”  
“只想要你，布鲁斯。”  
事实上，正确的举动是将超人绑回孤独堡垒然后强行把所有科技成果在他身上用一遍如果还是不行就找到守口如瓶的魔法系英雄解决之后再删除不管是谁的记忆——  
但布鲁斯听到自己粗哑的声音：“打开你的腿。”

他舔着克拉克的时候，对方突然语无伦次地开始回忆这次星际之旅，被侵略的绿色星球，原住民和他们奇妙的信仰，“他、他们崇拜植物…嗯…布鲁斯……”显而易见并没有什么用，布鲁斯条件反射地思考，他含住克拉克那根东西的顶端，捏着它的根部阻止泄出，他的情人比嘴里的肉块颤抖得还要厉害，断断续续地呻吟，执着地继续往下讲，“……我……在想……或许是被祝福了……生殖冲动……之类的……”  
布鲁斯心不在焉地收听着外星送子鹳鸟传说，他尚且空闲的那只手在囊袋上捏了一把（克拉克尖叫着抓紧他的头发），一路向下，去拨开那个紧闭的部位——  
“我……我从来没有这样过……”他看不见克拉克的脸，却能描摹出那副情迷意乱的神态，“这么的不、不知羞耻……但是好快乐……”  
布鲁斯突然呛了一下。他的手和嘴飞快地离开了，克拉克悬在空中的性器如释重负一抖，喷溅在紧绷的小腹上。  
“克拉克，有东西不让我进去。”  
那双迷惘的蓝眼睛连同满不在乎的神气看着他，现在布鲁斯终于意识到了无坚不摧的超人和那些嗑高了的青少年有某种相似。“我们分开了快一个月，我没有自己……”  
“不，我是说。”蝙蝠侠压低了声音。  
“你的身体里有东西。”

 

超人不是第一次在宇宙中飞来飞去，帮助那些刀耕火种却被文明社会的开扩者盯上的可怜星球。  
并不是说蝙蝠侠反对这种和自然选择对着干的人道主义救援——只是这一次，无坚不摧的钢铁之子从人类语言甚至无法念诵出名字的蛮荒之地返回，他没有带着伤痕，而是——  
“……种子。”布鲁斯阴郁地瞪着通讯界面，绿灯发回的资料非常，非常不全面，介于那是半个小时之前才开始收集的东西。“我几乎可以确定，你屁股里的守门员来自掌管生育的外星神奇树苗。相当得体的祝福，我想。”  
“你要对……别……别人的文化有更多的包容心……”尚未勃起也相去不远的克拉克，作为无尽性冲动的受害者，宽容大度地光着屁股横在床上，周身笼罩一层黄金光晕的薄汗。布鲁斯忍不住想象了几秒钟小镇男孩的廉耻心恢复之后那张羞愤欲死的脸，可惜想象力立刻作用在了他胯下还没怎么派上用场的物件上面。虽然热潮状态下的克拉克主动提出要用一些……他清醒状态下甚至拒绝谈起的技巧来“互相帮助”，“寻欢作乐”，但布鲁斯的理智仍然沉重地压在天平上，他那被高高挂在另一端的肉欲只能空荡荡地摇晃在空中。  
幸而他不需要靠服侍克拉克度过又一个悲惨的半小时。更多的有效资料在屏幕上飞速刷新，布鲁斯读了一会儿，眉毛皱得越来越紧，又松开。“我有一些好消息和一些坏消息要跟你分享。”在氪星人哼哼唧唧，催促他不要卖关子的时候，他拿起电话开始索取更多客房服务。  
“我还要草莓……冰淇淋……他们有小甜饼吗？”克拉克满怀希望地蹭向他，屈着腿，一根脚趾漫不经心地绞住除了复古风情毫无作用的电话线——他那副天真放荡的姿态对事态毫无帮助，一点也没有。介于布鲁斯完全不想支着帐篷去开门（这恐怕是第一次他不能让东西被推到自己床前），他只能粗暴地朝氪星人丢了个枕头，从床上坐起整理自己的浴袍，留给克拉克一个冷酷的背影。  
“好消息是我们的外星选手和普通植物没什么区别，高温，寒冷，干旱，任何一种手段都可以对付。”门铃恰到好处地响了起来，“坏消息是，这些事同样也会发生在你身上。”他扬长而去，穿过那些毫无必要的房间，拱门，长廊，去拿克拉克的草莓，冰淇淋，还有别的东西。  
——当然最确切的说法是“发生在你的屁股里”。  
可惜蝙蝠侠从不低俗。 

布鲁斯把冰淇淋丢进冷柜的时候，克拉克在他背后制造出了一系列半是尖叫半是呻吟的动静。毋庸置疑，氪星人趋利避害的本能驱使他在更可怕的事情发生之前，做出了一些自力更生的尝试。给自己倒了杯酒，又丢了几颗水果下肚，他才施施然转过身去欣赏克拉克的困兽之斗。  
大床上的风景和几分钟之前相比——香艳得过了头。他的情人无疑陷入了一种迷惑不可自拔的情态，每一寸肌肤在情欲的金色光晕之外，逐渐被高热的玫瑰色泽覆盖——忍受着折磨而屈伸的膝盖，鼓胀饱满的胸膛，棱角完美的双颊——那双暗沉的蓝眼深处荡漾着渴望的波光，只有极端冷酷的意志才能与其中的引力抗衡。  
布鲁斯抵抗着。  
克拉克可怜的，遭到过度摩擦的性器已经比先前软化了不少，完全是出于疲惫而并非解脱。布鲁斯出于对氪星人肾脏的考虑，给它裹上了一层温热毛巾。“不要碰。”他把几乎融化在床的钢铁之躯揽进怀里，试图先给克拉克擦擦汗，只是这具可怜的身体甚至无法忍受这种轻微的触碰。他哀鸣着，恳求着纠缠上来，将布鲁斯压在身下，急切啃咬他的嘴唇。布鲁斯用一个吻宽慰了他，整个过程中病态般着迷地注视着克拉克睫毛上摇摇欲坠的泪珠。  
“那颗种子，”他安抚地在克拉克背上画着圈，“在你的……身体里， 展开了很多和神经纤维差不多粗细的根须，”克拉克震惊地抬起脸，他回以无辜笑容，“介于你的……氪星内部构造恐怕给它造成了一种适宜居住的错觉，这种近似于扎根的行为无意中连接并不断刺激了你的……敏感点，所以你才会这么的——”饥渴难耐。  
“但是怎么会呢？”克拉克嗖地坐了起来（布鲁斯感到一阵腰疼），眼中仿佛要射出打穿大气层的热视线。“我从来没有接触——我一直穿着制服！到底是什么时——哦。”  
“嗯？”蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛。  
愤怒带来的力气已然流失了，克拉克重新躺下来，闷闷不乐地枕着他的胳膊：“我有一次在空中被敌人的武器打晕，掉到了森林里，一点都没受伤。该死，我当时还很庆幸来着。”  
“你昏迷了多久？”  
“啊……大概十多分钟？”他不安分地凑上前，红着脸在布鲁斯的肩膀上轻轻啃了几口，“绿灯把我叫醒，我就飞走了。”  
十几分钟可是很长的一段时间。布鲁斯叹了口气，他再度检视了克拉克的瞳孔，没有进一步涣散的趋势，很好。氪星人温顺地被他摆弄成仰躺的姿势，布鲁斯让他屈起双腿，直到紧贴胸膛——克拉克照着做了，他无师自通地抓着自己的腿根，毫无羞耻概念地张开大腿，无辜地起伏着胸膛。  
布鲁斯深吸了——鬼知道第几口气，他现在有点不太相信克拉克的纯真表情了。那见鬼的外星激素到底是降低了他的判断力还是廉耻观念？他瞪着克拉克，克拉克只是满怀期待地回看他，微微张开的口中吐出邀请的呼气声。  
“我需要你保持这种姿势，无论如何不要挣扎。”出于转移克拉克注意力又或者是别的目的，他亲吻了他泛着红晕的膝盖，慢慢向下延伸，停留在腿根漫不经心地吮吸着。克拉克轻轻的笑声和呻吟声听上去有些遥远，布鲁斯可以感受到他的愉悦在唇舌间震动，再好不过的时机和气氛。  
——所以他将冰块推了进去。

当你的恋人是拥有外星血统的半人半神，你在床上怎么谨慎都不过分——布鲁斯.韦恩浩如烟海的人生经验中，这一新晋信条时常体现出它的价值。  
在他们的关系水到渠成之后，布鲁斯迅速习惯了床帏之间的乐趣，和惊吓。克拉克大概慢他半拍，介于某些众所周知的原因。如果不是他们都身兼双重身份也就是忙得要命，布鲁斯大概根本不会介意像发情期的动物一样和克拉克在韦恩大宅，野地里，天台，游轮，宇宙——总之任意场所搞来搞去，放纵地，谨慎地：  
要点一，永远在尝试过激情趣之前取得允许。  
要点二，永远不要发动可能会被反弹的突然袭击。  
要点三，永远不要在相对氪星人易碎的平面上搞。  
要点四，如果克拉克失去了超能力，那么以上三点全部作废。

此时此刻，被世人认为连接着深渊意志靠黑暗能量驱动的蝙蝠侠大脑，的最深处，除了下流念头什么也不剩。  
或许还剩了一些克拉克的尖叫和反抗，也就是只剩下“天啊”“求求你”“快住手”和一双徒劳搭在他肩上抽搐的长腿。克拉克已经失去服从命令维持任何姿势的能力，他完全绵软无力地陷在床单里，足以捏碎钻石的手指甚至无法抓紧被汗液弄得一塌糊涂的床单。氪星人同样完美而坚固有力的腰，现在也只是完美而已了，布鲁斯在彻底掌控这具身体之后把它折成了一个淫靡的角度，用枕头垫起来，方便他的嘴，和舌头，舌尖被逐渐融化的冰块，冰冷又混杂一些温热之气的酒液，自然而然地流向应许之地。  
深深地渗透进去。  
“你这个骗子！”中场休息时他把克拉克抱起来，妥善地亲吻了许久之后，毫无感恩之心的氪星人挣脱了他的唇舌，带着沙哑的哭音控诉，“你根本没有在……帮我——”而那些话语拔高成了一声尖锐的呻吟，介于布鲁斯蛮横地将他们已经临界的勃起握在一起，粗暴地摩擦套弄，而克拉克终于得以释放——它的性器连同身体其他部分，优美而疲惫不堪地瘫软在布鲁斯的臂弯里，任凭布鲁斯从容不迫地攀上顶峰，将浊液射在他腿间。  
仿佛一场肉眼可见的退潮离开了他们的身体。  
布鲁斯给克拉克喂了些水，让他尽量舒适地躺着。克拉克那双迷离的蓝眼睛透过疲惫和欲望的雾气，勉强凝聚起一丝意志力瞪视他，翁动的嘴唇仿佛在无声地谴责，当然他并不觉得有多委屈。  
“我尽心尽力地帮助你了，亲爱的。”克拉克满面通红，眼泪汪汪地扭过头躲开他的吻，所以布鲁斯从善如流亲吻他颤抖的喉结，锁骨，胸膛，在胸口的凸起上流连不去。带着一种并不合乎逻辑的歉意，他用自己粗糙，宽厚的掌心搓揉氪星人饱满的每一寸肌肤，尽自己所能地爱抚，宽慰。  
“我累得要命，B。”于是克拉克轻易地原谅了他，伸出手索求他，同样温柔地轻轻抚摸布鲁斯布满伤痕的肩背，“或许……我……我们应该寻求别人的帮助……”只是这样说着，他的胸膛便泛起一阵更加激烈的红晕，布鲁斯的舌尖几乎尝到了羞耻的咸味。他并不回答克拉克的提议，只是更加专注于手上的事情——很快，他的情人垂下了眼睑，呼吸变得更加轻缓，静静地舒张开四肢，仿佛身体里恶魔般的情欲已经停止了进犯。  
或许这就是事实。  
布鲁斯用指尖试探克拉克先前被蹂躏得通红的穴口，他用上了不少冰凉的润滑剂（这次不用费心去把它捂暖），克拉克只是发出了声娇憨的气音，大概被折腾得有些麻木了……就这样布鲁斯成功地探入了一根手指。  
他们同时深吸了口气。  
“怎……怎么样……你摸到它了吗？”克拉克结结巴巴，僵硬起来，不知所措地抱紧手边枕头，“还是说需要工、工具……”  
“我需要你放松，克拉克。”布鲁斯平和地说，“只是颗种子，不会咬我，也不会爆炸。它很小，小到可以藏在你屁股里面不被发现——哦，看来我摸到宝藏了。”  
宝藏的手感带着自然产物独具的平和与粗糙，甚为无害地裹着克拉克体内带凉意的液体躺在那里。布鲁斯尝试着拨弄它，并不费劲，但加大力量幅度的时候，一声无法掩饰的痛呼打断了他的动作。  
克拉克肯定很疼。布鲁斯是如此熟悉他鼻尖微微抽动，眼神飘忽，努力压抑自己的细微表情和故作镇定的言辞：“就——快点把它搞定好吗？我受得了这个，其实也不太痛……”  
但布鲁斯并不会让他忍受痛苦。  
那些植物散布的神经突触大部分都因为寒冷而脱落了，大概其中有那么几根特别顽固，需要额外的刺激。非常时期非常手段，布鲁斯带着克拉克一定会原谅自己的自信，在自己事先准备的东西里摸出了一样：他的钢笔。  
准确一点，蝙蝠侠伪装成钢笔又恰好自带电击功能的神奇小道具。  
“闭上眼睛，卡尔。”他催眠一般低声嘱咐道，“很快就会过去。”  
克拉克全然信任地闭上了眼睛。注视着那张表情决然又无助的脸，他把电流调节到合理的大小，然后将冰冷的金属物体插了进去。  
他摁下开关。


	2. Chapter 2

超人在雾气弥漫的天空中注视着，在他眼前，这陌生星球的地平线。  
从远方传来的冷色光辉，来自这片星系的核心，有如太阳的伟大恒星。它，连同它的光芒，是一种沉稳而冰凉的淡蓝色。  
冷色调的日出将整个地表点亮，茂密深幽的树林，隐秘的村庄，反射着幽蓝光泽的河道，如同静脉血管一般悄无声息奔流在黝黑的土壤上。  
这番景象在他看来是美丽的，甚至不逊色于任何一场光辉璀璨的黎明。  
静谧和幽暗，无尽长夜与暗淡白日孕育出蓬勃坚韧的生命。

这一切令他开始想念他的蝙蝠侠。

 

超人的睡眠从来都是一种选择。  
他让自己闭上双眼，卸下周身的重负，让呼吸平静，血液缓慢流动，他让超出人类的感知在意识的最表层浮动，有如点亮一盏夜灯，泰然地防备着黑暗。  
而他的睡眠更是一种奢侈。  
此时此刻，他能陷在温暖又蓬松的床单里，放任阳光在皮肤上铺陈开来，听着早晨和平的喧嚣，甚至不需要睁开眼睛……这是最好的一种早晨。  
直到数不清的回忆开始在他的超级大脑中运转。

克拉克.肯特猛地坐直身体。  
环顾四周，他意识到所在地是套房中的某个露台，它被巨大的豪华床铺填满，天花板和墙壁完全透明，哥谭珍贵的阳光从头顶倾斜而下，温暖而热烈地在他光裸身躯上跳动。   
……当然啦，如果能有条毯子遮一下就更好了，布鲁斯。  
他夜行性的男朋友罕见早起了，床上的体温几乎都散尽。克拉克从地上捡起布鲁斯丢下的浴袍，悲伤地意识到这个裸露成性的家伙不管是在家里，还是克拉克家里，还是三面墙都是玻璃的酒店，都能坦然地光着屁股走来走去……是为了让皮肤在蝙蝠战衣之外多呼吸点新鲜空气吗，明明是哺乳动物。  
克拉克把浴袍裹上，惬意地踩着厚绒地毯行走，享受它昂贵的触感，介于他从昨晚开始脚就没着过地……咳。他循着浴室里的水声慢慢走过去，中途停下来吃掉了放在梳妆台上的一盘水果，新鲜的，他喜欢的品种。光是为了这个，他就该给布鲁斯来个口活。  
——嗯，介于从那家伙那里领受了不少“照顾”，或许再努力一点也不错。  
氪星之子稍稍有些雀跃地飘离了地表，开始入侵布鲁斯.韦恩的领空。哥谭王子躺在宽大的按摩浴缸里，平静地闭着眼睛，沾着水汽的睫毛轻轻抖动，克拉克不需要超级视力也能看清这具有力的身体舒张开来，优雅地潜伏在水下。  
他的情人现在一点都不像蝙蝠侠，甚至比布鲁斯.韦恩还要无害。克拉克慢悠悠地让自己悬浮在水面上，伸出手去捧住布鲁斯刮得光溜溜的脸，吻那双轻轻颤动的眼睑。  
“早安，男朋友。”布鲁斯睡意朦胧地瘫软着向他致意，完全没有动弹的意思，“你觉得怎么样？”  
“我的健康状况很良好，男朋友。”克拉克又下降了一点，去亲形状也很完美的鼻尖，感受着慵懒的呼吸在自己手指上吹拂。  
“心理状况呢？你没有什么禁欲个五年左右或者自我流放的冲动吧？”  
“……拜托，布鲁斯，我是个成年人了。”  
“嗯。我猜也是。”  
就在克拉克庆幸他的普通体质情人这会儿什么也看不到的时候，自己的耳朵——被布鲁斯那只恶魔般的右手捉住，不轻不重地捏了一下。这只手被温水泡得温暖又柔软，但对克拉克发红的耳尖来说，它是低温的，微凉的。好吧，他正在发烫，浑身发烫，满脸发红，关于昨夜的回忆把他的脑子灌满羞耻和——愉悦，见鬼，完全瞒不过去。  
“看来我们已经有更好的理解了。”世界第一侦探洋洋得意地宣布，怪讨人厌的，不过在他睁开眼观赏自己取乐之前，克拉克已经想好了要怎么反击。  
他扑通一声掉进浴缸，掀起好大的水花。

对于普通而小有才华的记者克拉克.肯特而言，氪星体质大部分时间都意味着，他要用演技去应对各种本该哀鸣或惨叫的情况，用更多的伪装去解释理应出现的烫伤，划伤，挫伤。他的超级感官比这世上大部分生物都要敏感得多，这让他可以规避开大部分紧急情况，像个迟钝的读书人那样只是偶尔摔倒或把杯子打翻。  
但总有像这样一边做自己，一边享受生活的时候。  
他仗着可以好几个小时不呼吸，静静地潜入水中，趴在布鲁斯伤痕累累的双腿上。这种感觉真是不可思议的温暖又舒适，他沿着那些新旧交叠的粗糙痕迹和仍然养尊处优的光滑部分摸索着，向着聚集热量的关键部位一路探索过去。  
克拉克张开嘴，试探着，舔了一口布鲁斯的性器。充塞四周的水域让一切触感失真，变得更加新奇，他把浑圆的顶端含在嘴里，尝试着越来越多地吞进去，几个圆溜溜的水泡从他的嘴角挤出，在水面上破裂。他用目光追随着这小小的自然现象，水花散去，布鲁斯皱着眉头闷闷不乐的表情在他的超级双眼中浮现——克拉克将这幅表情视为对自己的挑战。  
他的情人明确表示出了抵抗的情绪，但克拉克只是将阻拦自己的那双手拦截下来，把他们的手指紧紧扣在一起，摁在水下。气泡，数不清的气泡被搅动，将他们包裹着，他枕着布鲁斯坚实的腰腹，着迷地看着它们，几乎忘记自己正处于一场性事之中。  
几乎。  
“我感觉你对我很不尊重，亲爱的。”布鲁斯透过水域仍然显得干巴巴的嗓音控诉，“你就不能放点别的东西到嘴里吗——这是一种对于资源的浪费。”  
克拉克愉快地哼了一声，作为回报，他将已经被撑得鼓起来的嘴又努力张大了一些，让坚硬的，长度可观的阴茎进入得更深，它压过了舌根，但还需要，再深一些。哦，我有提起过超人没有呕吐反射吗，布鲁斯？  
性器顶端慢慢撑开了克拉克颤抖的，并不宽敞的喉咙口。  
布鲁斯大声诅咒。  
被克拉克枕着的身躯剧烈弹跳了一下，伴以心跳加速，体温上升，克拉克相信他们不知所措的程度应该是不相上下的——布鲁斯错乱的手指剧烈刮擦着他的手心，而他对嘴里似乎膨胀系数变高了许多——又或许只是错觉的肉块也有些……他尝试着困难地，吞咽了一次。  
水，大概还有前液，以及布鲁斯响亮的“操！哦！”一股脑糅合在一起，和生理完全无关的晕眩操纵着克拉克，让他无师自通地，勉强活动起自己被紧紧压住的舌头，去舔阴茎下方那块原本就非常敏感的皮肤。  
布鲁斯哽咽了一声。  
但他还是没有射。难道是射不出来？克拉克迷迷糊糊，锲而不舍地探出舌尖，现在他可以舔到布鲁斯的囊袋了，鼓胀仿佛快要爆炸的双球……所以他把这整根东西都吞到嘴里了吗？克拉克对于自己有这样的本领感到惊讶。  
些许是水下环境的原因，他慢条斯理地，一边舔舐一边又做了个深吞，水声连同布鲁斯身体的运转模糊地在他脑海里回荡着，仿佛两具肉身融为一体，而其他的一切都不复存在……这种不合时宜的浪漫思绪，他并不打算同自己的情人分享。克拉克有些得意洋洋地，期待着布鲁斯会开口向自己示弱。  
布鲁斯确实开口了。他的心跳奇迹般地平和了一些，克拉克简直怀疑这家伙又在使用什么奇怪的龟息技巧——介于他自己也算是在使用超能力，没什么立场指责。布鲁斯模糊地说了句什么，又做了个深呼吸，才开始同他讲话。他的声音是低哑而镇定的。非常性感。  
“介于你现在并不想跟我对话，”布鲁斯停顿了一下，大概发现自己说不好太长的句子，“我决定跟你讲讲昨晚，最后——操，”这是因为克拉克用牙齿轻轻地咬了他，“你晕倒了。被我电击。然后晕倒了。”  
真有趣，克拉克忍不住又咬了他一口，他自己还真不知道呢。  
“那是个好主意，种子，”布鲁斯僵直的腿活动起来，在克拉克身侧轻轻摩擦，“如我所想地脱落了。  
“只是轻微的电击，但你，变得非常敏感，”克拉克确实如此，他通过水流的变向感觉到布鲁斯正意图用脚攻击自己，于是未雨绸缪地纠缠起情人的双腿，“就像被雷打中一样，你晕了过去。”  
但是高潮却没有停止，布鲁斯用他晦涩而蛊惑的声音描述着。  
你的皮肤仿佛在发光，电流在整个躯体奔走，让肉身的每一寸都颤抖，哀鸣，登上极乐。你甚至无法再射精，但内部，深处，仍然被干性的狂热和痛苦灼烧。你的表情竟然是平静的，不可思议，如释重负，我吻了你，几乎感觉你在回吻——你的嘴唇让我浑身战栗。  
就像是目睹神的诞生。  
一个象征着淫欲和享乐的神灵，等待信徒去膜拜和占有——他们称你为神之子的时候，谁也不能目睹这番景象，谁也没有资格触碰你，除了我。布鲁斯傲慢地，宣告着。  
克拉克并不想去反驳。  
“……现在，让我看看你。  
布鲁斯不知何时挣脱的手指抚摸他已经松软下来的侧脸，“让我看看你，克拉克。”  
他突如其来地感到一阵羞愧和迫切，于是顺从地，任由嘴里的性器完全滑出——布鲁斯在他用嘴唇最后磨蹭过顶端时高潮了，浊液顺着水流飘远，无迹可寻。  
他浮上水面，布鲁斯用似笑非笑的表情迎接：“我还以为要再朗诵点什么，你才愿意放开……”餍足的神情附着在情人因疲惫而有所软化的轮廓上，他意识到自己或许应该开始呼吸，于是将嘴唇附上去，掠夺着布鲁斯身体里的氧气，和爱意。哥谭王子甜蜜的味道和蝙蝠侠苦涩的余韵。  
他们清醒地，亲密地吻了很长一段时间。  
“——嗯，我猜差不多也该换个地方了，”布鲁斯意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇，“请原谅，我突然对传统的做爱方式很是怀念。”克拉克赞同地用鼻尖磨蹭他的下巴，但是，哦，他听到了一些声音。  
“大都会发生了一起连环车祸。”甚至来不及朝恋人的表情多看一眼，超人已经换好制服，飞出窗外。  
——好吧，布鲁斯，这次真的会好好补偿你的。  
把一辆油罐车超级小心地放到地面之后，克拉克在掌声中一边公式化地微笑，一边心有戚戚地思考着。

克拉克飞快地拉上每一副窗帘，才降落在卧室里。  
暗淡下来的室内，布鲁斯显眼，让人挪不开视线的俊美身形正横在大床中央，谢天谢地，裹着浴袍。哥谭王子意味深长地低垂眼睑，用目光无声压迫克拉克献上殷勤。当然，他本来也想这么做。  
“我保证不会再有什么意外状况发生，”他感觉自己的脸颊升温，所幸隐藏在昏暗中，“你可以不动一根手指……交给我就好。”  
“哦！那太棒了。”布鲁斯高高兴兴地坐直了一点，用下巴示意床头柜上的托盘，“我现在饿的要命，就拜托你了，亲爱的。”  
好吧。这是个合理的要求。  
“不过请不要把你身上的硝烟和灰尘带过来。”似乎忘记了自己也是个英雄的蝙蝠侠嫌弃地追加条件，“毕竟我刚刚洗过澡。”  
“……你说了算。”  
没了我这家伙肯定会孤独终老的。克拉克悲伤地思考着，用他的超级速度动了动，制服连同披风尚未落地，他已经坐在布鲁斯腿上，把一块装饰用的柠檬塞到那刻薄而动人的双唇之间。布鲁斯用眼神明确地表达着不满，但克拉克视若无睹地继续给他喂食，假装两人隔着一层丝滑布料逐渐火热起来的部位并不存在。  
坚决不肯挪动任何一根手指的布鲁斯.韦恩，吃饱喝足之后在克拉克舌尖上处理掉嘴唇沾染的食物碎屑，意兴阑珊地恢复了平躺的姿势。  
除了挺立地贴着克拉克大腿内侧的那一部分。  
“床头柜里什么都有，”布鲁斯把‘不动一根手指’的方针贯彻到底，懒得连眼睛都不想睁开，“开始吧，甜心。”  
如果他不是个又体贴又耐心的好情人的话——克拉克用对付番茄酱的方式往布鲁斯的老二上面大量倾倒润滑剂当作发泄，布鲁斯好整以暇地哼了一声，仍然闭着眼睛——他大概会稍微有点生气？不过手里握着的这根东西倒是很配合，克拉克红着脸又套弄了几下，感觉硬度差不多了，便凑上去，慢慢地将它纳入体内。  
“这么快？……你是用超级速、速度做的润滑吗？”布鲁斯倒抽一口凉气，听不出是满意还是抱怨地嘶了声，哥谭王子俊美的脸涨红了，嘴里也再说不出什么刻薄的话来，他们一同小心翼翼地呼吸着，直到克拉克有些颤抖的腿根严丝合缝地贴上被他骑着的男人。  
“见鬼，我真有点想念你的……。”  
布鲁斯喘息着，罕见地露出难以自持的诱惑表情，他仍然一动不动，任凭克拉克将手心里残余的液体涂抹在自己伤痕累累的胸口上，爱抚着，将它晕染开。  
动一下啊，宝贝儿。布鲁斯催促，舔舐自己的下唇，那双蓝眼睛是闭上的，但无法掩饰意乱情迷的神态，他灼热的呼吸从双唇之间一次次泄出，连颧骨都烧得通红。克拉克只是浅浅地起伏了一会儿，却错觉快感已经积累到不可忍受的地步，他慢慢地俯下身趴在布鲁斯胸口上，任一部分火热的性器从自己身体里滑出——生机勃勃的顶端还在里面鼓胀着，他听见自己拔高了的呻吟和布鲁斯的喘息声融合在一处。他自己的勃起存在感十足地搁在小腹之间，克拉克全凭本能地扭动着磨蹭它，前面和后面……叠加在一起的快感，几乎让他完全地沉没于混沌之中。  
而布鲁斯终于动了起来。  
那双有力的手扣住克拉克的臀部，粗鲁地用力，让阴茎一下子滑进得太深——克拉克根本不知道自己在尖叫些什么，直到布鲁斯已经压在他身上，沉闷有力地一次次操进来，而他的两条腿都挂在情人厚实的肩膀上被动地摇晃，他才意识到自己刚刚高潮了。上半身完全陷入床单，下半身悬在空中，随着另一具躯体律动，射精之后的空虚和松弛被鼓胀的，嵌入他肉体深处的布鲁斯完全填满，逼迫——他别无他法，只能挪动着双腿，纠缠在情人的腰间。  
“……再快一点……”  
“闭嘴吧，氪星人！”  
布鲁斯气喘吁吁地用嘴唇堵住他的索求。但鞭挞和占有加剧了速度，连同愈发激烈的吻和啃咬，他们纠缠着，相互取悦，折磨，对抗，又毫无章法地倾诉着爱语……那欲望的浪潮再次将他吞没，这次他拖曳着布鲁斯一同下沉，直到恋人矫健的肉体绷紧，释放，再瘫软下来——沉重饱满的身躯，跌进他等待已久的怀中。  
短暂的静默之后，布鲁斯满足地哼了声，抬起脸来亲亲他。  
他吻着这双唇，用舌尖描摹恋人嘴角充满爱意的笑容。  
“……我得说，这真是个不错的周末。”  
“从头到尾？”  
“是啊，不管那是个什么星球，”那张英俊的脸上露出哥谭甜心独有的，促狭而意味深长的笑容，“它确实送了我一份‘礼物’。”

 

END？

 

“晚上好啊布鲁斯……哦不对现在是早上四点咯？就算是我也想要睡觉啊……”  
“……我刚刚拿到了关于那颗外星种子的检查报告。”  
“所、所以呢？难道是什么贵重东西要我现在把它送回去吗？”  
“你给我的解释是，它是被你不小心吞进去的——但是我没有，检测出，任何，氪星，消化道的，痕迹。  
“所以你告诉我，克拉克，那颗该死的星球到底对你的屁股做了什么？？！！”

 

END【。


End file.
